


The One Where Yuuri Fails His Test But...

by Bofini156



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, College Student Victor Nikiforov, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Final Exams, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, I can't hurt the boys, Inspired by Friends (TV), Light Angst, M/M, Master Student Victor, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, No Beta, One Shot, Pining, Polyglot yuuri, Study Sessions, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tests, Title is dumb, Titles are hard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, but not really?, college student phichit, failing life, failing tests, like almost non-existent angst, master student chris, mid term tests, phichit and chris are done with their dumb friends, story idea inspired by one Friends episode, student teacher Vitkor, switching POV, teen rating for some swearing, these boys are dumb, these boys have no chill, these boys love each other too much, unrealistic rules about college and grades and tests, what are these tags?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27906484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofini156/pseuds/Bofini156
Summary: “Fuck.” Yuuri hisses under his breath.No! This could not be happening! Yuuri’s brain screams at him. A broken record is repeating no, over and over again in his head. How could he let this happen?Yuuri stares down at the large red F written on his mid-term, with a yellow post-it note saying, “Please see me after class,” written in pretty loopy handwriting. Yuuri recognizes that beautiful handwriting anywhere.How will Yuuri pass his class now so he can graduate?
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	The One Where Yuuri Fails His Test But...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you in advance for anyone who reads this fic! This silly idea was inspired by a Friends episode. One of Ross's students claims that he is in love with Ross and that is why he failed his mid-term test. I thought it would be a funny idea to have this scenario with Viktor and Yuuri. But, I wasn't expecting this fic to turn into such a beast! Shame on me for thinking this was going to be a short, sweet, silly fic, lool. I tried.
> 
> Don't take this too seriously, I'm playing the hand-wavy fiction card on how colleges, ethic rules, and grades work, etc. I doubt this scenario of Viktor being a master student but also teaching undergrad classes on his own would actually happen.
> 
> Here is a link of the Friends episode I am referring too, in case anyone is curious. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t_S_pBBkKIY&ab_channel=FavoriteVideos
> 
> I hope you enjoy if you decide to read this fic! Thanks!

“Fuck.” Yuuri hisses under his breath. 

No! This could not be happening! Yuuri’s brain screams at him. A broken record is repeating no, over and over again in his head. How could he let this happen?

Yuuri stares down at the large red F written on his mid-term, with a yellow post-it note saying, “Please see me after class,” written in pretty loopy handwriting. Yuuri recognizes that beautiful handwriting anywhere. Even though the class was supposed to be taught by Professor Yakov Feltsman, near the beginning of the semester Professor Feltsman had a family crisis and had to fly back to Russia. He left almost all of his classes to be run by his teaching assistant protege and current master student, Viktor Nikiforov.

And this is the reason why Yuuri failed his mid-term. Not because Viktor is a bad teacher, no, Viktor is a great teacher. He makes very dull lessons and topics interesting and exciting, and has lots of tips to help students get through Professor Feltmans’s curriculum. 

Viktor is great, amazing in fact, too perfect for this world, but that isn’t the problem. No, the problem is that Viktor is probably the most beautiful person on the goddamn planet, and he had stolen Yuuri’s heart the moment he walked into the classroom on that first day. 

Yuuri is so desperately in love with him, and he can’t handle it anymore. He struggles with the internal battle of staring at Viktor’s stupidly perfect face all class period or trying to pay attention to the material being taught by said perfect person. Yuuri loses most days. The few times Viktor catches him staring, Yuuri’s face immediately explodes into a bright tomato red blush as he quickly tries to stare at the board, or anywhere else, really.

But, he can’t believe he lost this internal struggle during one of the most important times of the semester! Yuuri groans as he puts his head down on his desk covering his test to try to hide his failure from view.

He can’t blame the whole thing on Viktor though. But, he can blame Phichit and his terrible ideas on the rest. The week prior Yuuri started to get sick near the end of mid-term week. By the last day of the week, he woke up feeling like death. His freshman roommate, currently studying photography, convinced him to chug a bottle of cold medicine and power through his last mid-term, Advanced Russian Literature. 

At the time, Yuuri’s fever riddled brain thought this was the best course of action. This was going to be his most challenging mid-term, and tests make his anxiety skyrocket through the roof. Not putting off the test any longer and powering through seemed the most logically.

Looking back, that was probably the stupidest thing ever. He knew Phichit was just trying to help, but Yuuri should have emailed Viktor that he was sick and gotten an extension to take the test at a later date. 

Yuuri barely even remembers getting to the testing room. He remembers getting handed a test and then everything blurs into a hazy cold medicine fog. His drug induced mind focused on Viktor the entire test, and Yuuri is pretty sure he literally drooled all over his test cause he couldn’t focus on any written words. He must have looked like an idiot staring at Viktor the entire time from the back of the class with a raging fever, runny nose, and glazed over his eyes. 

Yuuri lifts his head and stares at his test. It seems like he was able to write his name on the test and he circled one answer for the first question. It was the wrong answer choice, anyways. 

He could also see some dry water marks near the bottom of the page. He secretly hopes it was tears from his runny eyes caused by his horrible cold, but deep down he knows it is drool. 

He groans softly under his breath, trying not to burst into tears in the middle of class. They were currently going over the mid-term test, but right now, Yuuri couldn’t focus on that. He earned zero points, and this mid-term was worth a good portion of his entire grade. 

It would be a miracle if he could pass this class now. He needs this class, so he can finish his Russian minor on time for graduation. He already has a minor in Japanese, since he grew up in Japan and was already fluent. He was able to take his certification early on and earned his Japanese minor by taking one extra class during the summer between semesters. 

As a student in the Linguistics degree major, Yuuri tried to earn as many language minors as possible to make his degree more applicable to the real world. Yuuri has always loved languages and the study of them. It doesn’t hurt that he has a knack for learning languages too. Including being fluent in Japanese and English, Yuuri is almost fluent in Russian, French, and he knows a bit of Thai, German and Spanish.

But, Yuuri can’t graduate on time, if he doesn’t pass this class! He needs to graduate on time, he couldn’t afford to pay for more classes, since his scholarship money will be done by the end of the semester. He already has a planned internship for the summer, but he won’t be eligible anymore if he doesn’t graduate.

Before Yuuri’s mind can completely spiral and melt down, he sees people collecting their things and packing up. Great, Yuuri missed the entire class, and now he has to talk to Viktor about his abysmal test.

He slowly collects his things with shaky hands and his heart starts beating double time as he walks to the front of the room. He gets to the front of the class and stands before Viktor’s desk. Viktor looks up at him as he is gathering his papers and books.

“Ah, Yuuri! Great, just who I wanted to see.” Viktor chuckles and gives Yuuri a kind smile. 

It stabs Yuuri right in the heart. He doesn’t deserve Viktor’s kindness and sweet smiles that make his teeth rot!

“Uh, you wanted to see me? The post-it note on my test?” Yuuri stutters and mumbles the last part.

“Yes, I won’t lie. I’m a little disappointed that the class’s best student didn’t do so great during this test. I’m really sad I had to give you a failing grade. But, you seemed pretty distracted on Friday. Did something happen or were you not feeling well? Is everything ok, Yuuri? ” Viktor inquires, still holding his stack of papers and giving Yuuri a concerned and worried look.

“Uuhh, well, you se- see the truth is that, uhh…” Yuuri was beginning to panic and couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He couldn’t string a single coherent thought together to save his life right now. He could feel the panic starting to take over. 

“I’m in love with you! And I was staring at your stupid beautiful face the whole time!” Yuuri blurts out in a panic. 

The silence is deafening and almost painful to Yuuri’s ears at that moment. As the realization of what he just said dawns on him. 

He gasps and slaps his hands over his mouth to stop anything else from escaping. Why did that come out of his mouth?! Yuuri wasn’t thinking of anything close to that! It’s like his unconscious mind took over his mouth and started spewing nonsense. Even though it was part of the truth, Yuuri’s mind supplies in it’s betrayal. 

A loud crashing noise fills the room as a mountain of papers hit the floor. Yuuri momentarily forgets his panic and looks to see that Viktor is in shock. He stares at Yuuri with his mouth wide open gaping like a fish trying to breathe air for the first time. Viktor had dropped all of the papers he was holding and now everything was scattered across the floor. 

“Uhhhh…” Viktor continues to stare at him with his hands still frozen in the air where his stack of papers used to be.

Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. 

“I uh have to go!” He half shouts and pants as he starts running to the door and doesn’t wait for Viktor to respond back.

As Yuuri runs home, he can feel the streams of tears cascading down his face from the humiliating scene he just caused. He can never show his face to Viktor again!

\----------

Wha-

What?

What just happened? Viktor felt like he was in a fever dream and couldn’t grasp what was going on anymore. One second he was talking to his student, his very cute, adorable, blushing student his mind dangerously commented, about his poor mid-term performance. Viktor can’t help that he has been majorly crushing on him since the first day of class. And the next second, said crush is confessing to him and claiming he was the reason he failed?!

It was like all of Viktor’s fantasies and nightmares were converging on top of each other into a psychotic mess. Sure, Viktor had dreamed of the perfect scenario to ask Yuuri out as soon as class was done on the last day of the semester. Tons of flowers and romantic music followed by the best date ever. He quickly sees this dream shatter before his very eyes into a million pieces as Yuuri confesses why he did so poorly on his mid-term test last week. 

Viktor’s brain can’t process all of this information. It was like a train had punched him in the guy and all of the air in his body was sucked out by a super vacuum. Before he can respond to Yuuri’s outburst, he runs out of the room shouting something as he leaves. 

Viktor continues to stand there in the middle of the room with his hands frozen in the air. Who knows how long he stood there like an idiot in that classroom. He snaps out of it once students for the next class start to trickle in and give him funny looks. Viktor’s body moves on auto-pilot as he quickly grabs his books and papers scattered across the floor.

He quickly leaves the room with his things and looks at his watch. “Shoot!” He mumbles under his breath. He was late to meet Chris for their weekly lunch date. Hiking up his book bag and things, he tries to speed walk faster across campus, while avoiding students trying to get to their next class.

Chris was one of the few master students he was actually decent friends with, even though Chris wasn’t in the same masters program as him. With Chris being in the theater and performing arts program, he was sure to get a kick out of this story. His love for flair and the dramatics of life could help him see a bright side in this, right?

Viktor should be happy, thrilled even! Yuuri likes him! But, he didn’t seem very happy about it. Viktor didn’t know what to feel about all of this, but he thinks he mostly feels confused about the whole thing.

He sighs in relief once he sees Chris up ahead at their usual spot. Very glad his friend didn’t ditch him for being so late.

“Hm, and here I thought you had finally abandoned me. I’m hurt, cheri, that you would show up so late to our precious lunch.” Chris musses as Viktor practically falls into his seat with all of his things sprawling everywhere. 

“It’s not like we meet at the same time and place every week. Plus, I have a previous engagement coming up soon. We might need to cut this short since you were so late...” Chris continues to prattle on as Viktor glares at him while trying to sort all of his stuff out.

“Can it, Chris. I’m sorry, ok? Things kinda went awry during my last class!” Viktor snapped at Chris. He will not be guilt tripped by someone else today.

“Oh! Now, that is what I want to hear. What happened, cheri? You can tell your dear friend. I have all the time in the world for you!” Damn. Chris and his love for gossip. Viktor is starting to think this might not be the best thing to talk about with Chris.

“I - uh - was maybe gonna tell you, but now I’m not so sure I should share anything. It is personal and it is about one of my students. Guh, man, I think I messed up, but I’m not sure it was my fault? Maybe? Maybe, not?” Viktor is starting to ramble and places his head in his hands groaning to himself. 

“Is this about your cute student with the ass that won’t quit?” Chris smirks and tilts his head in amusement.

“Chris! You can’t say that out loud! There are other people around!” Viktor gasps and shoots his head up in disbelief at Chris’s brashness.

“So that is a yes, then. Good to know. And, Viktor please, get over yourself. You have been talking about this student non stop for weeks now. I’m glad to hear that something finally happened between you two. Nothing like a bit of forbidden romance to spice things up. So do tell, what happened?”

“Ugh, well, you know how I told you he failed his mid-term and I was pretty sad for him?”

“Yes, you kept bemoaning that Yuuri was better than that, and deserved all of the good grades and praises this world could offer him.”

“Well, I wrote a note on his test to come talk with me after class. I try to meet with all of the students who fail a test, you know? Trying to make sure they have all the materials they need to succeed, etc. I noticed last friday he didn’t look very well, and I think he was sick. I should have made him go home and helped reschedule his test for another day. He shouldn’t have taken the test in his condition, I mean-”

“Viktor, stop, you're rambling, stay on point.”

“Right, sorry.” Viktor sighs and gathers his thoughts. “Yuuri meets me after class and I asked if he was ok and if there was a reason he did so poorly on the test. I mean, bless his heart, but he only wrote his name on the paper and tried to circle the answer of the first question. After that he didn’t do anything else on the test. I couldn’t even give him partial credit!” Viktor’s hands are gesturing wildly as he gets more animated in talking about his story.

“I think he started to panic and next thing I know is that he blurted out that he loves me and he couldn’t concentrate since he stared at my face for the entire test time! And then runs out of the classroom and leaves me like Cinderella! Who - who does that?!”

At Viktor’s final declaration, Chris spits out his coffee he was just trying to drink. And once he gets past the choking phase, he bursts out laughing. Leave it to Viktor to have his crush proclaim his love for him, but also blames him and his stupidly symmetrical face for his failure. Chris can’t breathe from how much he is laughing. A few other customers at the cafe start to glare at their table since they have been making so much noise the past few minutes.

“Chrrriss, it’s not funny! This is serious! What am I gonna do! Yuuri hates me now!” Viktor whines pitifully.

“Ha - oh, I’m so sorry, cheri. Really, honest. But, that is the funniest shit I have heard in quite some time. Definitely, better than hearing your pining ass go on and on about Yuuri’s ass, and his beautiful man crushing thighs.” Chris replies while dabbing his eyes with his napkin, getting those last few stray tears that escaped in his laughing fit. Viktor can’t believe that Chris is making fun of him in his time of need. Yes he can, but still, rude!

“But, seriously, I doubt Yuuri hates you. Like you said, he was probably panicking and didn’t quite mean what he said. Or didn’t intend for it to sound like that, I’m sure.” Chirs continues as he warily attempts another sip of his coffee hoping it is less deadly than the last. 

“Yea, you are probably right. But, what will I do now? I can’t wait until class next week to talk to him about this? I might actually die! Then, who will take care of my sweet beloved Makkachin?” Viktor sighs as if his entire world is crumbling all around him.

“Geez, just give him, like, a passing grade or something? Or just have him do a make-up test or extra credit? Also, there are other ways to talk to people you know, besides in person. Send him an email. Problem solved.” Viktor can tell Chris was quickly losing interest in this topic.

“No, this is definitely an in person chat. We should talk this out. I’ll have to track him down around the campus. I mean I think I see him often enough, right? It can’t be that hard to run into him before class this upcoming week.” Viktor musses.

“Plus, I can’t just change his grade. I already submitted the final mid-term grades to the admin office, and we can’t change those. Plus, Yakov doesn’t allow make-up tests, unless the student is sick and tries to reschedule it before they attempt to take the test. Yuuri’s excuse of being in love with me and my objectively gorgeous features aren’t gonna cut it.” 

He sighs, starting to feel this is hopeless. The last thing he wants to do is see Yuuri fail his class because he messed up during one test. There has to be some way Viktor can help him, and maybe at the same time prove to Yuuri his undying love and devotion without scaring him off completely.

“What if you just offer to tutor him for the rest of the semester? Like some type of extra credit thing, or just to make sure he aces the final? Failing the mid-term test won’t make him fail the class, right? He just has to ace the final and he will pass the class with a decent grade.” Chris ponders.

“Chris! You’re a genius! A lifesaver! I could kiss you right now!” Viktor gasps and his mood instantly starts to lift. This could work! He just has to make sure Yuuri passes with flying colors on the final test at the end of the semester. Now, he just has to track him down before class. And if he can’t, he can try to wait until class, even if it might kill him and his pining heart!

“Mhmmm, I know, cheri. Thank you for finally recognizing my true intellectual mind like the rest of humanity.” Chris smuggly says from across the table.

“But, after studying all of your dead Russian authors, you can tutor Yuuri in other areas of life and the human body. For lessons of a more sensual and sexual nature, hmm?” Chris wiggles his eyebrows at Viktor with his lewd intentions.

“Chris, no! I am not giving Yuuri sexy tutor lessons, like from one of your weird erotic novels!” Viktor hisses under his breath. Quickly looking around to make sure no one is eavesdropping on their conversation. He can get in serious trouble for these types of comments and conversations! Even though he is not a professor technically, and he and Yuuri are pretty close in age, he still has to follow most of the rules set by the college regarding relationships.

“Your loss. I’m sure you could have convinced Yuuri to go along with those spicy lessons.” Chris just won’t give up.

“You’re incorrigible.” Viktor huffs with laughter as he tosses a napkin at Chris’s face. He can feel the tension and stress leaking from his body. The last few hours have been rough, but he is starting to feel hopeful again. He can do this! He can make this right with Yuuri.

\----------

Yuuri is humiliated and modified by the time he gets back to his dorm. He runs past Phichit, who is currently browsing on his phone. Yuuri throws all of his blankets on his bed, and burrows underneath them vowing very loudly that he is never coming out. 

“Ever!” Yuuri emphasizes in all seriousness a mound of fluffy blankets can muster.

His roommate, Phichit, just tutts at him and sits by his side on the bed patting the lump of blankets trying to be consoling. He throws in some “there, there's” and “it will be ok,” every few minutes. Phichit cares, he really does, but Yuuri has a meltdown about something at least twice a week. Phichit has to conserve his energy for the really big meltdowns, and has to be prepared for when he has to go into full support Yuuri mode.

Most of the time, Yuuri is able to calm himself down after an hour of crying and he is able to move past whatever he was freaking out about. He mostly needs someone to just ride it out with him and be near him if needed. Phichit doesn’t even know what Yuuri is upset about currently, so all he can really do is wait until Yuuri is ready to tell him about what happened.

When he does, ho boy, Phichit can’t contain himself. He runs to their bathroom to collapse into a heap on the floor laughing so much, he starts crying. Leave it to Yuuri to confess his undying love to his crush and also blame said crush for the reason he failed his test. He doesn’t even care that it took Yuuri almost three hours to tell him what happened. It was worth it.

Phichit comes out of the bathroom to see Yuuri still bundled up in all of his blankets, but his head is half exposed. You can see his eyes and nose at least, which is a good sign.

“It’s not funny.” Yuuri mumbles with an adorable pout.

“You’re right, it’s not, sorry. Just had to, uh, collect myself.” Phichit chuckles, as Yuuri still glares at him from under the blankets. 

“So, what are you gonna do now? You gonna talk to him? Schedule some one on one time with the teach?” Phichit says mildly, but mostly trying to lighten the mood. Yuuri appreciates it.

“I don’t know. I don’t think I can ever see his face again!” Yuuri whines dejectedly and starts to burrow further into the blankets.

“No, no, no! Don’t go back into the blankets! You were doing so well! Come on, up a little bit.” Phichit pushes Yuuri up and fully exposes his head again. Yuuri grumbles and glares, not fully ready to be engaging with the world outside his blanket burrow.

He sighs, “Maybe I’ll just drop the class. I can’t go back to that classroom again, Phichit. I can’t.”

“What?! No! Yuuri, it’s way too late to drop the class or switch, plus you need those credits to graduate and get that minor. You worked so hard for this! You can’t quit now! I’m sorry bud, but you got to muscle through this one. Just think, in a few weeks you can take the final and be done with the class. Yeah, might be hella awkward with Viktor, but just sit in the back like normal and don’t engage with him. I’m pretty sure he will understand, and maybe he doesn’t want to make this worse either, based on how he reacted.” Phichit finishes his resounding speech with a small smile.

“Yeah, you are right. I can’t drop the class. I think I already knew that wasn’t really an option in this case anyways.” Yuuri breathes out, feeling a little calmer than before. Talking out options and next steps always helps clear out some of the cluttered thoughts that get locked in his head. 

“You can do it Yuuri. Just avoid him like the plague, as much as you can, I guess. And it will be ok. I’m sure in a week or two this will be nothing but a funny story to look back on.” Phichit says encouragely while side hugging Yuuri on the cramp twin bed in their shared dorm room.

“Heh, yea, I think I can do that. I’m pretty good at avoiding things.” Yuuri chuckles and he feels a real smile spread on his face. The first one since his mid-term bomb earlier today.

“That’s the spirit! Now I think it is time for pizza and ice cream! I can order some and you can pick a movie or show we should watch for tonight.” Phichit announces as he pulls out take-out menus of their favorite pizza places nearby, from his desk drawer.

Yuuri pulls out his laptop and starts playing an episode of Friends. Yuuri and Phichit started rewatching the entire series together, so Phichit could experience the full glory of the endearing 90’s American sitcom. So far he is loving it. Yuuri’s older sister, Mari, was in love with the show when it aired in Japan on occasion and she made Yuuri watch it with her every time. He was forced to love it, but he was ok with that. It became a bonding thing for them, and when Yuuri visits home, they still watch reruns of episodes together.

Yuuri can do this, everything will be ok.

\----------

Everything is not ok. Yuuri can not do this.

It is like the universe or god or something hates him and his life! Said cosmic force is trying to constantly mock him and his embarrassing shame! Everywhere that Yuuri goes that week, he swears he sees Viktor. He sees him getting food, talking with colleagues, or getting books from the library. 

Yuuri swears he never saw Viktor outside of class this much before the mid-term incident.

He also thinks there might have been a few times Viktor saw him and started to follow him. At one point he thought he heard Viktor call his name and try to get his attention. But, that was Yuuri’s imagination, right? Viktor doesn’t want to see or speak to him, Yuuri is sure of it.

But, Yuuri never thought avoiding someone would be this hard. Yuuri has ducked into more classes and behind trash cans than he ever thought possible in his life. Spriting between classes and buildings on campus, Yuuri doubts he is able to keep this up for the rest of the semester. As his Friday class with Viktor approaches he can already feel his anxiety rise. He might explode before he even makes it to class.

As much as he hates to admit it, Yuuri is glad it is finally Friday, as he sits down in his seat in the back of the class. The dreaded classroom where he messed up so royally last week. He just has to sit in the back, be silent, and quickly dash away to make his escape as soon as the class is finished.

Viktor comes into the class right on time, but he seems very flustered and nervous the entire class period. He drops papers and the white board markers multiple times. He even stumbles over quite a few of his explanations during his lecture. Viktor is normally never nervous or jittery. And, Yuuri swears Viktor glances up at him throughout the lecture. Like he is afraid Yuuri might vanish if he doesn’t keep looking at him. And well, ok, that is fair given Yuuri’s avoidance tactics he practiced this past week.

Yuuri starts to feel guilty as he thinks that Viktor might have actually been trying to talk to him this week before their class together. It probably wasn’t just his imagination. Yuuri sinks lower and lower into his chair as the class goes on, trying to avoid Viktor’s piercing blue gaze. Just a few more minutes before he can escape, Yuuri thinks as he glances at the classroom clock.

“Ok, I’m gonna end class a few minutes early. Everyone have a nice weekend.” Viktor declares.

Damn! Yuuri wasn’t expecting Viktor to let them go early, and now, he has a slow start on packing his bag. He frantically tries to quickly throw all of his books and papers in his bag.

“Yuuri!” Viktor cheers with a strained smile plastered on his face.

Yuuri felt himself jump 10 feet in the air from being startled by Viktor’s sudden appearance before him. Did he run back here? How did he get back here so fast, it's been like 10 seconds?

“Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. Do you have a few minutes to talk? You don’t have a class after this do you?” Viktor apologizes with a worried expression on his face.

“N - No, I don’t have anything. This is my last class of the day.” Yuuri barely manages to squeak out.

“Ah, great. Um, good to know. I want to talked about last week and your tes-”

“I’m sorry!” Yuuri interrupts and bows deeply before Viktor. “I lied! I didn’t mean anything I said last week!” Yuuri proclaims loudly, and hopes to high heavens that most of his classmates have left the room.

“You… didn’t?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri swears he hears disappointment laced in his voice. Yuuri dares to slowly start looking up.

“Y - Yes! I was h-high during the mid-term?” What? No! Yuuri has never smoked in his life and he is just making everything worse!

“What?” Viktor now looks offended at Yuuri. “No offense, but I find that hard to believe Yuuri.”

“You’re right. Sorry! I - I don’t know why I said that! Sometimes I just p - panic and say the wrong things. But, that was a lie! I wasn’t high. Bu - But, I was joking last week. I didn’t mean anything! My roommate dared me to say all that stuff to you, and can we just forget what happened last week. Please?” Yuuri pleads as he just word vomits all over Viktor.

Viktor lets out a breath he is holding like a man admitting defeat, “Yea, that’s fine. Whatever you want Yuuri, but still doesn’t change the fact about your failed test score.”

Right, Yuuri forgot about his grade.

“Unfortunately, I can’t give you a make-up test in this case. Professor Yakov doesn’t allow it, unless a family emergency or illness prevents you from taking the test. Since you technically took the test and we are following his curriculum and syllabus, I can’t change that.” Viktor looks remorseful about this fact.

“I really want you to pass this class, Yuuri. You are definitely one of the best students in this class, and I hear you are the top student in your degree. You deserve to pass.”  
“I’ve calculated your grade out and if you pass the final with an A, you can pass the class. But, Yakov’s finals are some of the toughest in the department. It will be a difficult challenge to pass with an A on the test. I think only a few students have ever done it in the past.” 

Yuuri begins to feel overwhelmed as tears well up in his eyes. He studies his ass off for all of the quizzes and smaller tests they have taken so far. And those were some of the hardest tests Yuuri has ever taken in his life. He starts to feel it might be hopeless to pass this class after all.

“Which is why, I’m going to offer you extra tutor sessions during this semester. To make sure you pass this test.” Viktor declares triumphantly and throws in a wink at the end for good measure.

“What? You would do that for me after everything that happened? You have time for that?” Viktor is a busy guy, being a master student and teaching several classes this semester. Surely, he doesn’t have time to babysit Yuuri and tutor him for the very same class that he teaches?

“Nonsense, of course I want to do this. It is no trouble. Plus I feel somewhat responsible for what happened, I guess. I did notice you were not, uh, doing well that day, so I should have made you go home and take the test another day.” Vitkor admits as he rubs the back of his neck. Great, even Viktor saw he was a mess that day during the test. 

After a moment of weighting the pros and cons, Yuuri realizes that this is probably the best solution he has right now. A guarantee that he has the best shot of passing this test. The fact that he will have to spend more one on one time with Viktor might kill him, but that is a risk he is willing to take.

“Ok, I accept your offer. Thank you.” Yuuri gives a slight bow to show his gratitude to Viktor’s offer.

“N - No problem! Happy to help. You don’t have to bow, that’s ok.” Yuuri looks up to see Viktor, who has a light blush splashed on his cheeks. His very gorgeous, chiseled, cheekbones that Yuuri thinks could probably cut him in half. Yuuri shakes himself back to attention as he notices Viktor waving his phone around and talking.

“Sorry?” Yuuri questions.

“Heh, I said we should exchange numbers and compare schedules to decide when we can have our first session.” Viktor chuckles.

“Oh! Right, yea sorry.” Yuuri fumbles to get his phone from his pocket. They exchange numbers and find that they both have Tuesday afternoons free. This upcoming Tuesday will be their first meeting, and they’ll start meeting at the library in one of the study rooms.

It’s gonna be a long semester, Yuuri thinks as he finally walks out of the class. But, he can’t admit it to being all bad. Yuuri dares to say he even feels a little excited about spending more time with Viktor. He can’t help the smile he has on his face for the rest of the weekend.

\----------

Viktor has never been so nervous in his entire life. He never gets nervous, ever. He has made speeches and held lectures in front of hundreds of people, and never got nervous from that. He has been flustered a few times sure, maybe nervous about a test result or a dentist appointment.

But this, this is something else entirely. Vitkor can feel his heart palpitating all day and he is constantly sweating and just an overall mess. If it was any other day, he would go to the doctor to make sure his heart wasn’t about to explode. 

However, today is his and Yuuri’s first tutor session and Viktor has to make sure everything goes great. If things go bad, then Yuuri will probably never speak to Viktor again and he would lose his one shot at trying to be with him. Viktor can’t lose Yuuri before he even has a chance to try!

Viktor feels like the day drags on and on, and at the same time the day is going by too fast. Soon, his last class is over and he is on his way to the library to meet Yuuri. In a last minute decision, Viktor runs into the cafe by the library to buy drinks and cookies for their study session. 

He quickly scurries past the librarian as he heads towards the back to where the study room is that he booked out for their session. Viktor glances at the clock on the wall and sees that he is right on time, and gives himself a mental pat on the back. He can do this!

Viktor’s hopes are dashed when he gets to the study room as Yuuri is already there and waiting for him. Did he get the times wrong? Was the clock in the library broken? Before Viktor could total spiral, he quickly pastes on his “teacher smile” as Chris likes to call it.

“Ah, Hi Yuuri! I hope you haven’t been waiting long. I’ll try to come earlier next time. But, I brought treats!” Viktor prays that Yuuri will accept this peace offer of chai tea and cookies. Yuuri jumps in his seat, very much startled by sudden Viktor’s presence, since he didn’t notice him enter the room.

“No worries! I just got here a few minutes ago. I got out of class early and just decided to head over to make sure the room was free.” Yuuri assures, and tries to calm his racing heart.

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I just got what I normally get. I’m not much of a coffee drinker in the afternoon. I hope you like chai tea? If not, let me know and I can run to the cafe to get something else. Oh! And their chocolate chip cookies are very delicious, so I got a couple of those too. You aren’t allergic to anything are you? Darn, I should have asked that before. Sorry!” Viktor rambles on as he sets down the drinks and cookies

“No, this is great! I don’t drink coffee, but I love tea, and chai is always a favorite.” Yuuri interrupts to try to stop Viktor’s rambling monologue. “Plus, I’m not allergic to anything, so you are good there. Thank you for doing this though.” He chuckles softly as he grabs a drink and starts to nibble on his cookie. He can cheat a little for one day, and a cookie won’t hurt him.

Viktor sighs in relief, so far everything is going ok. He sits down and starts pulling out his book and some materials he gathered for their session. 

“Ok, I’m glad to hear that. I’m not gonna lie, I’m a little nervous right now. I haven’t done one on one tutoring sessions in awhile, so I might be a little rusty.” That was a lie, Viktor does tons of tutoring sessions and studying sessions for his classes all the time. It’s just the current pupil of his session is causing his heart to go haywire. Viktor doesn’t think he’s gonna last this session or any future ones. Not with Yuuri looking at him with his big brown soulful eyes and plump rosy cheeks, and kissable plush lips…

Focus, Nikiforov! Viktor has to mentally slap himself to pull him back to the present moment.

“Ok, let’s get started!” Viktor puts in as much enthusiasm as he can muster and Yuuri nods in agreement with him, missing Viktor’s great inner turmoil.

The next 45 minutes go smoothly. Viktor was expecting this to be a lot more awkward, but so far it has been fairly normal. They went over the mid-term that Yuuri bombed, and some of the past homework assignments to make corrections on what Yuuri missed.

Suddenly, their work and conversation lulls to a stop and the room is filled with awkward empty silence. It is almost deafening to Viktor’s ears. He has always hated these silences, and feels the need to fill them with noise or something. Viktor needs to find something to talk about, their session is almost up and he doesn’t want Yuuri to leave early.

Yuuri gets a notification on his phone and pulls it out of his pocket. “Sorry, I’ll turn this off for now.”

That’s when Viktor really notices Yuuri’s phone for the first time, it has an adorable blue poodle case on it. “Oh! I love poodles! Where did you get your phone case?” A little forced, but Viktor will take it. At least it is something to start with.

“Um, my sister bought it for me at a shop in Japan. I grew up there, and my family still lives there. She got it cause it reminded her of our dog Vicchan. He is a toy poodle.” Yuuri smiles looking down at his case.

“Aw! That is so sweet! Do you have pictures of him I’d love to see! Plus I can show you pictures of my precious doggo, Makkachin. Or Makka for short. She is a standard, so probably a lot bigger than Vicchan, but she still acts like a big baby.” Viktor is already pulling out his phone to open one of his many photo albums containing hundreds of pictures of his princess. He hands Yuuri his phone.

“Oh my gosh! She’s beautiful! I didn’t know you had a poodle. I miss Vicchan a lot and wish I could have brought him with me, but the dorms don’t allow pets. And, for my scholarship I have to live on campus.” Yuuri sighs with a soft smile as he scrolls through pictures of Makka doing all sorts of shenanigans. Yuuri wordlessly hands Viktor his phone that is open to all of his pictures of Vicchan. Apparently, Yuuri’s sister Mari sends him daily updates.

They spend god knows how long looking at poodle pictures and sharing different hilarious anecdotes about their respective dogs. Viktor hasn’t laughed this much in a long time. Once he got Yuuri going, he was so easy to talk to. They moved on to other topics as well, both finding out that they are figuring skating fans and grew up with skating.

“We should go skating together one of these weekends!” Viktor blurts out. He didn’t mean to invite Yuuri out so soon, but now is sink or swim time! School ethics and rules be damned! “I haven’t gone in forever. Plus there is a rink right here on campus, and I think they have open ice times available.”

“Yea, I’d really actually like to go. I’ve been meaning to go to the rink, just gotten busy with school lately.” Yuuri responds and has a light blush on his cheeks. God, Viktor could just kiss him.

“Gre-” Viktor is interrupted by someone clearing their throat with a knock on the study room door.

“Excuse me, but we have this room booked for now.” Several students are standing outside the door waiting for them to leave.

“Oh Gosh! We’re sorry! We’ll leave in a second, here.” Viktor apologizes as he stands up and gathers their things and throws out their trash. Yuuri does the same and follows him out the room.

They get to the outside of the library and notice that the sun is starting to set. How long were they in there for? 

“Wow, I didn’t realize how late it gotten.” Yuuri says looking at his phone and sending a text to someone. Most likely his roommate, at least that is what Viktor hopes.

“Yea, sorry, we must have gotten a little derailed when we started talking about poodles and skating. All downhill from there” Viktor chuckles sheepishly as his hand comes up to rub the back of his neck.

Yuuri chuckles, “It’s ok, I had fun. And I like talking to you about that stuff. But, I should head home, so I can eat dinner and work on some other homework.”

Viktor has to physically bite his tongue to stop himself from asking Yuuri to get dinner with him. “Right, me too. Gotta get home to feed Makka and myself. Send me a text when you get home? I would worry otherwise.”

“Sure. Uh, you too. I would also worry.” Yuuri blushes as he doesn’t quite meet Viktor’s gaze. “And, uh if you were serious about going skating this weekend I can look at the open rink times and we can see if they work?” 

“Yes! Absolutely! I’m pretty free on the weekends, so let me know.” Viktor eagerly replies, he can’t believe that Yuuri still wants to hang out with him. He can die a happy man!

“Ok, I’ll see you later then. Bye, Viktor.” Yuuri says shyly as he starts to walk back home.

Viktor lied, now he can die a happy man. That was the first time Yuuri had ever said his name and this was gonna be the highlight of his life. Nothing could top this now, except for maybe the adorable text that Yuuri sends him saying he made it home safely. Viktor practically skips home and he gleefully screams into Makka’s fur from the happiness that is bursting out of him.

\----------

The next few weeks are like out of Yuuri’s wildest fantasies. He can’t believe that this is his life now. 

He and Viktor text each other almost everyday. They mostly send pictures of their dogs to each other and pictures of any dogs they see on the street or around campus. They still have their weekly study session, but that has definitely expanded into more. If they have spare time to have lunch or dinner together throughout the week, they meet up at one of the restaurants near the school or they go to Viktor’s apartment. Mostly so they can spoil Makka with treats and cuddles.

They also try to do at least one weekend outing. They have gone skating a few times, taken Makka to the dog park, and they have even seen one or two movies together. Yuuri can’t remember the last time he had this much fun with someone, and felt this relaxed around another person.

He is waiting for it to all crumble around him as his final for the class looms closer and closer. Phichit teases him constantly that he doesn’t live at the dorm anymore, and Yuuri should just marry Viktor already since they were practically dating. “That is one way to guarantee a passing grade in his class. The professor can’t fail his husband. It is against all of the laws of nature and love,” Phichit jokes one day. 

Yuuri insists on a daily basis that they are not dating and they are just… friends? Were they friends, they were friends right? They were definitely more than strangers, and acquaintances didn’t feel right either. Yuuri can’t ask Phichit for his advice on this, since he would try to convince Yuuri of the wild notion that Viktor is trying to date him or something crazy like that.

Which is nuts. Viktor would never want to date the walking disaster that is Yuuri Katsuki. No, Yuuri can safely convince himself that they are friends, and he is more than happy with that. Even if he desperately wants more with Viktor and dreams about them being together on a daily basis. He will have to be content with what they currently have.

Before he knows it, it is only a few days away from his final. Viktor and him only have one study session left. Yuuri goes to their usual meeting room a little early and starts taking out his notebook and textbooks. Viktor wants to go over past finals that Professor Yakov gave for the course and make sure that Yuuri knew all of the big point scoring areas.

“Sorry I’m a few minutes late Yuuri. But, I brought peace offerings!” Viktor cheers. He comes in through the door carrying their weekly chai teas, and a small box of cookies. Yuuri chuckles to himself, since Viktor makes it seem like the treats are a special occurrence and not something that happens every week.

“Thanks. I’m used to your peace offerings by now, and at this point I think it’s the only reason I keep coming back to our sessions.” Yuuri grabs his tea and one chocolate chip cookie.

“Yuurrriiiii! You wound me!” Viktor dramatically whines and flops his head on top of the table and throws his arm across his eyes. If Yuuri knew any better he would say he looks like a pining regency heroine.

“I go to all of this trouble to impress you with treats and my charm. And what do I get? Nothing but sass from my ungrateful friend! Woe is me!”

Yuuri laughs full heartedly at Viktor’s antics. “Calm down you big baby. Thank you for the treats. I appreciate it, Viktor.” Yuuri admits just so Viktor can move on from his overplayed scene.

“I forgive you.” He lifts his head up wiping away invisible tears, pretending to be upset. But, the soft chuckling under his breath betrays his false performance.

“So, how are you feeling? This is our last session, and the test is on Friday.” Viktor hestiately asks. He almost sounds a little disappointed near the end of his statement. Almost like he is sad that they won’t be meeting up. Which is impossible. Yuuri should be the sad one here. He is going to miss seeing Viktor so often, and having their weekly meetups.

Sure, they can still talk and text, but it won’t be the same. Yuuri isn’t sure what is going to happen at the end of the semester. By Friday, he will have finished all of his tests and he will be officially done with his degree. Unless, god forbid, he fails one of his finals. 

Yuuri can’t stand the thought of not seeing Viktor anymore. And yet, that is what’s probably going to happen after Friday. Yuuri will graduate, and Viktor will finish his master's program. And then, they will go their separate ways.

Yuuri can already feel his heart breaking in two as he gazes into Viktor’s deep ocean blue eyes. Like they hold the key to all of life’s questions. At least, all of Yuuri’s life questions.

“Yuuri?”

“Ah, sorry! I zoned out for a second. Just trying to survive finals weeks, hehe. Um, good? I - I think I can do this?” Yuuri doesn’t feel too confident about his answer, and he knows Viktor can tell too.

“Hey, have a little more confidence in yourself, Yuuri. I know you can do this. I have faith in you. And if I have to have enough faith for the both of us, then I will.” Viktor gives a soft heart shaped smile to Yuuri, and his heart melts again at the sight.

“I think I can do that.” Yuuri averts his gaze down to the table as he feels a blush spread across his face with a small smile of his own. “Thanks.”

“Alright, let’s review your practice final from last week.” Viktor pulls out his material and they get to work.

Their session seems to move at lightning speed, and before Yuuri knows it, they are standing outside of the library saying goodbye.

Sadly, they aren’t able to have dinner together at the cafe like they normally would. Viktor has to proctor a night test, and Yuuri needs to study for his other finals that are before Viktor’s test on Friday. Viktor asks Yuuri to keep him updated on how the rest of his tests go, and he says he is rooting for Yuuri.

With as much willpower as he can muster, Yuuri finally says goodbye and starts to walk away. This is probably the last time he will talk to Viktor outside of class. Yuuri desperately tries not to burst into tears at the overwhelming feeling of things being over.

No, this can’t be it. Yuuri won’t let that happen. He has to at least try, if anything.

“Viktor, wait!” Yuuri yells. Viktor quickly looks up to see Yuuri chasing after him. Viktor hasn’t left his spot from when Yuuri walked away.i

“Um, after the test and everything, I want to talk to you about something! Not school related!” Yuuri rushes out in a single breath. Viktor stares at Yuuri with wide eyes and a half open mouth like he was about to say something to Yuuri.

“Heh, I was actually about to ask you the same thing.” Viktor chuckles. “You beat me to it. After I grade the final, let’s talk?” 

Yuuri nods his agreement, more determined than ever to ace this final and finally tell Viktor how he really feels.

\----------

The morning of the test comes and Yuuri feels like he is going to throw up everything he has ever eaten in his entire life. He can’t stop shaking and all of his usual methods of calming himself down are not working.

Yuuri gets to the classroom very early hoping some of his nervous energy will start to die down. As his mind races, other students start to file into the room, and lastly Viktor walks in. He gives Yuuri an encouraging smile as he passes by him.

Viktor starts to address the class and goes over how the test works and the turn in procedure. Yuuri was already briefed on this information during their last study session. He tries to take a few more calming deep breaths, but it feels like Yuuri is trying to breathe through concrete.

What if he fails? Then, he can’t graduate, and he will disappoint Viktor and his family, and -

Viktor places the exam in front of Yuuri, which momentarily stops his spiralling meltdown. On his test is a pink poodle post-it note with Viktor’s handwriting. ‘You can do this! I believe in you!’ The note says with a cute chibi Makka drawn at the bottom of the note.

Yuuri chuckles with a soft smile, and he instistantly feels a wave of calmness wash over him. He looks up to see Viktor smiling at him with a light pink blush on his cheeks. 

Yuuri feels more centered and he starts to focus on the test in front of him. Viktor gives the ok for them to start.

It is like Yuuri’s brain goes into auto-pilot mode as he goes through the test. All of the material he and Viktor reviewed comes flooding back to Yuuri, as he tackles each question.

By the time he finishes the last question, Viktor calls time. Yuuri looks up to see only a few students are left in the classroom. Had he really taken all of the test time allotted? Yuuri hardly felt the time go by. He gets up and makes sure that he is the last one to hand in his test. 

It feels surreal to Yuuri that this is his last college test and once he hands this in, he is officially done with his degree.

He hands his test in, and Viktor peers around the room noticing that they are the last ones in there. “Um, if you are free, I can try to grade your test as quickly as I can right now. You can wait till I’m done. There are no other tests in this room for the rest of the day. I checked.”

“Or if you have a previous engagement, then you can wait till I post grades in a few days. I just thought it would lessen the anxiety knowing if you passed the class or not.” Viktor rushes to say, like Yuuri would bolt any second. He might have if this was a few weeks ago.

“I don’t have anything for the rest of the day. This was my last exam. That is very sweet and generous of you to offer, Viktor.” 

“N - No, problem! I’ll let you know when I’m done, you can take your seat again.” Viktor replies as a dark blush spreads on his face from Yuuri’s complement.

Yuuri takes a seat near Viktor’s desk and slumps down on top of the desk. Now that everything is over, all of his anxious energy comes crashing down and Yuuri instantly feels exhausted. He closes his eyes for just a second.

Suddenly, Yuuri feels a hand gently trying to wake him. He opens his eyes and lifts his head from the desk to see Viktor with his test.

“Congratulations, Yuuri. You got an A-, and probably one of the highest scores on one of Yakov’s final exams. I knew you could do it.” Viktor beams at him.

“Really?” Yuuri is shocked and he can’t believe he actually did it. Before he realizes what he is doing, he lunges at Viktor and wraps him up in a crushing hug. 

“Oof.” Viktor grunts as Yuuri attacks him with his surprise hug. Yuuri’s test is crushed between them, but he doesn’t really care at this point. After Viktor regains his footing, he hugs Yuuri back.

“Thank you for helping me! I don’t know if I could have done this without you. I thought I had messed up everything when I failed the mid-term! The truth is…” Yuuri trails off.

“Yuuri?” Viktor questions as he leans back a little to look at Yuuri fully.

This is it. It is now or never.

“Um, I wanted to tell you something after the test and everything was done. The truth is that I didn’t lie before. The reason I failed my test was because I was sick and I was too anxious to tell you and ask for the test to be rescheduled. I was so hopped up on cold medicine that I lost focus and I did just stare at you the entire time. I’m sorry. I should have told you the truth.” 

Yuuri is staring down at the ground, too embarrassed and unable to make eye contact with Viktor as he says his confession. Even though they are still currently wrapped in each other's arms. He peeks up at Viktor to get his reaction.

Viktor bursts out into laughter, and this was not what Yuuri was expecting. Yuuri pouts at Viktor, “It’s not funny.”

“Heh, I’m sorry. It’s not. But, I do apologize that you didn’t feel comfortable enough to let me know you were sick. I would have been able to reschedule the test for you. And in a way I guess you were high.” Viktor smirks at the reference to Yuuri’s previous lies on why he did so badly on the first test.

“Ha, I guess you are right. That is pretty funny. I didn’t think of it like that.” Yuuri chuckles.

“And, I don’t blame you for staring at my face. I have been told by several others that my facial features are divine.” Viktor jokes with a flourish of his hand as it flips his hair from his face. His other hand is still curled possessively around Yuuri’s lower back as if refusing to allow Yuuri to escape his personal space. Yuuri finds that he doesn’t mind it one bit.

Yuuri giggles at Viktor’s dramatic antics. “Of course, one can not escape your beauty. But, there was something else too.” This is it. Yuuri takes a deep breath. “I wasn’t lying when I said I loved you.” 

Viktor takes an audible breath in, “Really?” He admits so softly that Yuuri questions if he even heard it.

“I had the biggest crush on you from the first moment I saw you in class. I didn’t know you super well at the time of the mid-term, so love may not have been correct and I was probably more infatuated with you. But, after getting to know you these past weeks, I can confidently say I really really like you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I don’t know what to call all of these feelings I have for you, but for now I’ve decided to call it love.”

“I - I just wanted to let you know, now that everything is over and I’m going to be graduating soon. You don’t have to say anything back. I’ll understand.” Yuuri lets out a deep breath as he finishes his confession. 

Viktor has a shocked look on his face, which quickly turns into a determined look. He leans in close to Yuuri’s face. “Yuuri, can I kiss you?” Viktor asks softly as his lips are just a few breaths away from Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri closes the distance between them and his lips finally touch Viktor’s. Yuuri feels like fireworks are exploding inside him. Vikotr’s lips are so soft and plush against his. Trying to deepen the kiss as much as he can with his non-existent past kissing experience. He can’t imagine what kissing other people would feel like, but after kissing Viktor he doesn’t want to know.

After another second, Viktor places a second more chaste kiss to Yuuri’s lips and pressed their foreheads together.

“Me too.” Viktor admits.

“What?”

“I was smitten the first day you stepped into my class. I praised about you for many days. My friend Chris can vouch for that.” Viktor chuckles as he stares into Yuuri’s eyes.

“I will admit that I was pretty hurt when you said that you were lying about liking me. I wasn’t sure if I even had a chance with you. I thought I had messed up, and that you were going to be forever angry at me. I came up with the study sessions to help you past the class, but also to get to know you more and get in your good graces again. And, after getting to know you, I can also admit with confidence that I adore you, Yuuri Katsuki. I want to be with you for as long as you want me.” Viktor gives him his signature heart shaped smile that Yuuri has only seen directed at him.

“I guess we’ll have to be together forever then. We were both being pretty silly earlier. But, it seems like things worked out in the end.” Yuuri gives a watery smile. He can feel tears of joy stream down his face. He can’t believe that Viktor feels the same for him. Yuuri fully expected his feelings to not be returned. The fact that they are makes this moment so much sweeter being wrapped in Viktor’s arms and love.

“What now? I’m graduating and you still have a semester left of your master’s degree.” He questions as Viktor wipes Yuuri’s tears from his checks.

“We will figure it out. As long as we are together, I know we can do anything.”

“Ok then, together. We can do it.” Yuuri smiles at Viktor and for the first time in a long time, he doesn’t fear the unknown or the future. As long as Viktor is by his side, he knows they can make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this, and any feedback, constructive criticism, comments, or kudos are greatly appreciated! I hope every stays safe and healthy as the holiday season approaches for those of you that celebrate!


End file.
